violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Mystery, A Song
'''A Mystery, A Song '''is a fanon episode written by Francesca14601. This episode take place in the future days of 2035... Plot Maria started to investigate about the mysteries of the Studio On Beat after she found a piece of paper with codes inside her grandmother Maria's diary. To keep it secret, Maria didn't tell anyone about it and started to contact an old student of Studio On Beat named Eduardo that studied with Maria. Eduardo told her that he and Maria were good friends to each other, they entered the Studio 21 a few weeks after its foundation. Antonio wanted to make a time capsule with the first students, where they can share there own experience of starting an artistic career, their thoughts and expectations about the Studio and their songs as well and the year that Antonio wanted it to be open was 2035. Maria asked for more information, but Eduardo told her that he was sick during the day of the burial so he doesn't know where it is buried. He tried to ask to other students but they told him that it was a secret. With the desire to know more about the time capsule, Maria asked Eduardo if there is someone else that can give her more information. Eduardo then revealed that there was a girl who was very mean to Maria and she might have all the information that she needs: Priscilla Ferro. Maria knew that the only way she could get to Priscilla is through Stella. Maria then had to tell Stella, about what she has been searching. Stella agreed to help her, but she won't be responsible if she doesn't get any information out of Priscilla. The next day, Stella and Maria went to the mental hospital where Priscilla resides. Only family and doctors were allowed to interact with the patient so Maria gave Stella a notebook with all the questions that she needed answers from Priscilla. The first minutes were fine, Stella and Priscilla had a proper conversation after years, but as she heard "Maria" she turned crazy and refused to answer more questions. With 3 questions of 8 answered, Maria had to ask other person that might know about the time-capsule, but as she finds information, her secret turned to be not so secret. She had to ask her grandparents about what they know about the time-capsule. Herman didn't have any idea about what Maria was talking about but Angie knew. However, she stated that she believes that the box is located inside the walls of the Studio and to find it, she will need to break the walls. That night, Maria ran away from her house and went to the Studio with a hammer and a metal detector. After hours of searching, the metal detector detected a sign coming from a part of the wall. Maria started to destroy the wall with the hammer but the only thing she found was a screw. Feeling frustrated, Maria fell asleep for a little while and suddenly remembered about the myth of the mysterious locker that never opens and the only thing it says it WBOITF (VASAEF in Spanish).